


Pee for Me

by JReed005



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Pee, Piss, Sex, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JReed005/pseuds/JReed005
Summary: Sam has a problem, and his boyfriend Luke is more than willing to help out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Pee for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! A few notes:
> 
> 1\. This work is original characters. I just pulled them out of my brain.  
> 2\. Most of my works will contain a transgender male because I am one. If that bothers you, then fuck off.   
> 3\. Please leave a comment if there's something you would like to suggest for future work

Characters:  
Sam-Transgender Male  
Luke-Cis Male

He had to pee so bad. He grabbed at his crotch, whimpering softly as the urge hit him hard. He bent over a little taking a deep breath concentrating hard on not leaking at all. 

"Fuck…"He mumbled softly to himself as the urge slowly passed and he was able to stand up properly again letting go of his crotch. 

Sam couldn’t believe he hadn’t gone all day, it must have just slipped his mind. He looked up at his boyfriend Luke, sitting in the corner of the room in the window seat reading, apparently too focused to watch Sam struggle. 

Sam took a deep breath. He just needed to walk to the bathroom. He had done this before, he had made it to the bathroom properly, although he had leaked a few times. He didn’t mind, he liked it. He liked the feeling of a full bladder, how it made him squirm, how it felt to finally pee as he rubbed his clit gently. He bit his lip at the thought starting to squirm again as he felt another urge reaching to grab his crotch again, moaning softly. He needed to get to the bathroom now, or he was going to have an accident. He stood up still grabbing at his crotch and slowly starts to walk to the bathroom. But before he even took two steps he heard movement across the room. Luke had seen him squirming.

“Something wrong baby?” he said smirking

“N-no” mumbled Sam, still grabbing his crotch his eyes meeting Luke’s

“No? Well come here then” Luke raises his eyebrows motioning Sam over

Sam groaned softly. He shuffled over to Luke blushing hard his hand still between his legs. Luke smirked and sat up more as he watched Sam come to him.

Luke loved to see his boy like this, his bladder so full. He wanted to make him feel good, please him, but still embarrass him a little. He pulled Sam closer as he approached him and kissed him gently, putting his hand gently over the one Sam had between his legs and mumbled softly against his lips “Are you sure you’re okay baby?” 

Sam squirmed. Fuck, he thought. He could feel himself getting wet. He loved it when Luke did this. 

He kissed Luke back stepping a little closer to him and blushes mumbling very quietly “I-I have to pee…” 

He didn’t look up but he could hear a smirk spreading across Luke’s face. But Luke wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

“What was that baby? I can’t hear you” said Luke through a smirk. He had started to rub Sams's clit a little through his shorts.

“I need to pee” announced Sam a little louder letting a very soft moan escape his lips as he closed his eyes. 

Luke bit his lip moving his free hand to his own crotch. He could feel his cock getting hard. He loved this, he loved turning Sam into a moaning mess, he loved watching him squirm, desperate to pee. He sat back on the window seat and pulled Sam a little with him. “Come here baby, come sit on my lap” he said.

Sam stepped forward and straddled Luke kissing him gently. He needed to pee so fucking bad now. He couldn’t stop squirming and bucking his hips his hand firmly cupping his crotch rubbing his clit. 

Sam felt Luke pull both their hands away from his crotch. Fuck thought Sam pushing himself against Luke. Luke simply smirked and put his hand on Sam’s bladder feeling how full it was and started pushing on it. Sam knew what he wanted as he humped his boyfriend whimpering softly feeling him get harder under him. 

“I-I’m gonna pee Luke” he mumbled, feeling the urge come back as Luke pressed on his bladder.

He felt Luke’s hand grip his hips as he humped him, his other hand pressing firmly on Sam’s bladder. “Go on then baby, pee on me”. 

Oh fuck Sam thought. He loved this, he was so wet and he could feel how hard Luke was. He leaned into him gripping his shirt tightly closing his eyes tightly. His bladder ached, he pushed his hips forward so his crotch was right against Luke’s cock and let go moaning loudly. 

He felt the warmth spread across his boxers and then to his shorts as he peed all over himself and Luke, who was moaning at the sight of his boyfriend relieving himself. The pee soaked through his shorts and onto Luke’s and then through to his boxers and cock. It was so warm and wet as it started to pool on Luke’s lap.

“Oh fuck baby, you really had to go, huh?” said Luke with a smirk 

Sam blushed, it felt so good. He kissed Luke slightly embarrassed about how much he had peed. He reached into Luke’s shorts, feeling his hard cock and starts stroking it gently pulling Lukes shorts down to pull his cock free. It was covered in Sam’s pee, hard and throbbing. 

“Looks like you enjoyed it too” he said smirking at Luke. 

Luke laughed softly nodding biting his lip “Oh you know I did” he said. 

Sam stroked him gently as Luke's hand went to Sam's pee soaked crotch and rubbed his clit gently, pushing his shorts and boxers to the side. Sam moaned rocking his hips against Lukes hand as he stroked his cock before picking his hips up and slipping the tip of Luke's cock into hip gasping softly at the feeling. 

He slowly lowered his hips down as he rode his boyfriends cock moaning kissing Luke hard. Luke gripped his hips tightly guiding him up and down on his cock pee splashing and leaking onto the window seat below them. Luke reached forward and rubbed Sam’s clit as Sam rode his cock. He could feel Sam getting close to cumming. He kissed him hard biting his lip talking against his lips gently. 

“Cum for me. Cum for me Sam, cum around my cock” 

Sam inhaled sharply gripping Luke tightly leaning his head back as he came around his cock clenching around it tightly jerking and shaking. 

“Oh god yes fuck Luke” Sam moaned while cumming. 

Luke grinned kissing his neck as his boyfriend came holding him close and mumbles softly in his ear “That's it baby, did it feel good?” he said

Sam nodded lifting his hips gently letting Luke’s cock slip out of him breathing hard gripping Luke's shirt 

“Fuck Luke….” he moaned softly. 

He grabbed Luke's cock gently stroking it. His cock was coated in his cum and pee. Sam stroked him fast and hard leaning in kissing Luke hard as his hand worked his cock letting his fingers graze the tip and his hand twisting as he stroked him smirking hearing Luke’s moans grow louder and louder until he finally came. Sam leaned down catching some of it in his mouth as Luke gripped his arm tightly breathing hard. Cum and pee soaked, Sam let go of his cock and grinned kissing his boyfriend gently 

“That was fun” he said laughing softly. 

Luke nodded in agreement breathless “We need to do that again”


End file.
